Snow knows
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: its just a little one shot of SQ with a little bit of snow and charming rated M for smut ;) read and find out I'm not giving away anything


Emma just finished having lunch at Granny's and since it was quiet she that she would pay Regina a visit. Emma had a big smirk on her face as she walked through the doors of the town hall.

"Emma" Stacey said in a shocked voice

"Is she busy?" The blonde asked nodding her head towards the mayor's office door

"No she isn't she just sent me on lunch did you want me to let her know that your here?" Stacy asked walking towards the door Emma smiled and nodded.

"Yes please" Stacy gave the closed door a knock and popped her head in

"Sheriff Swan wishes so speak with you madam mayor" Stacy told the woman behind the door

"Let her in" was all that could be heard

"All yours" Stacy smiled at Emma and walked towards the entrance of the town hall as Emmas slipped through the door slightly.

"Hello madam mayor" Emma purred

"Miss Swan is there a reason you are here" Regina asked looking up noticing how Emma's eyes darkened with arousal

"Oh I think we both know why I'm here Your Majesty" Emma growled making her way over to the mayor

"M-M-Miss Swan" Regina said stuttering

"Yes madam mayor" Emma purred licking her lips. But before Regina could reply Emma's lips where on hers. It was a hungry kiss both moaning into each other's mouth. Emma straddled the mayor while she was making her way down Regina's neck with kisses lightly sucking every now and then.

"Oh god Emma" Regina breathed heavily

"Mmm yes Gina" Emma smirked as she slowly unbuttoned the mayors shirt and discarded both the shirt and bra a gasp could be heard as the coldness suddenly hits Regina's already hard nipples. Emma instantly latched onto one of the nipples while her hand played with the other one she slowly made her way down to hers knees where she pushed up Regina's skirt and removed her panties

"Fuck" Regina breathed out Emma couldn't help but chuckle

"please Emma" Regina begged thrusting her hips forward wanting more Emma flicked her tongue against Regina's clit only to have the mayor call out. Emma slowly entered too fingers into her and start pumping hard and fast while sucking on Regina's clit

"Fuck oh fuck" Regina called out grinding down on Emma's hand

"Emma!" Regina screamed as she climaxed Emma then slowly kissed up reginas body until she reached her lips while Regina slowly came to

"What was that for" Regina panted Emma just shrugged

"I don't know, just felt like giving my girlfriend some pleasure as I was bored" Emma said getting up to leave

"Oh no I don't think so Miss Swan" Regina growled as she pushed Emma onto her desk. Emma let out a gasp as the beautiful brunette took of her shirt and bra and threw it aimless around the room her jeans and underwear soon followed. Soon Regina's soft lips where on Emma's her hands made their way down to Emma's breasts kneading them slowly she let one hand remand on the right breast as the other on slowly and teasingly made its way down Emma's stomach. Emma was moaning rolling her hips and a gasp could be heard from Emma's lips as Regina sucked on Emma's hot spot on her neck and she then she slammed too finger into the already soaking folds

"Ahhhh!" Emma screamed throwing her head back and thrusting her hips forward

"Fuck Gina" could also be heard. Regina took no time into getting Emma to the point where is she about to climax when they neared a knock at the door

"Come back later" Regina yelled In a husky voice

"Okay" was the voice that was heard before they heard feet walk away Emma gridded her hips against Regina's fingers. Regina curled her fingers while thrusting them and while her thumb flicked across Emma's clit. That's all it took for Emma to come undone screaming Regina's name until it was hoarse and she flopped backwards breathing heavily

"Oh fuck Gina that was amazing" Emma panted

"No problem dear, and I had to give back the favour" Regina smirked while Emma was still laying naked with her legs spread open breathing heavily.

" I better get back to work, other-wise the mayor will fire me and I will lose my job" Emma snickered getting up giving Regina a quick kiss and trying to find her clothes.

"I don't think the Mayor will mind Miss Swan I mean you did just bay her a very big favour" Regian purred. Emma couldn't find her bra or panties so she just shoved on her jeans and tank top and jacket she heard Regina give a small gasp when she noticed that Emma wasn't going to but her undergarments back on

"If you find my underwear and bra would you be kind enough to return them please" Emma smirked as she walked out but not without a quick kids on Regina's lips of course

"Love you" Emma whispered against Regina's lips

"I love you to dear" Regina smiled and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Emma's ear. It was about half an hour later before the person or people came back to Regina's office with another knock

"Come in" Regina said looking up only to see the two idiots (so she calls them) walk in

"And what brings you here" she almost growled

"Umm there was a meeting and you and Emma didn't show we went to look for Emma At the station but she was there but the car was and we tried her mobile and we it went to message bank" snow started babbling

"And?" Regina asked with a eyebrow raised

"You thought she would be here" Regina asked trying to find out what they meant

"What no" David blurted in wide eyes

"Umm Regina" Snow said starting to blush

"What is it" Regina huffed

"Your top 3 buttons are undone" Snow said blushing harder

"Oh" Regina said with wide eyes and then fixed up her shirt

"Umm thank you" Regina said trying to avoid there eyes

"Any way we were wondering if you knew where she was and wondering why you weren't at the meeting" David said scratching the back of his neck

"I got distracted" Regina huffed knowing later that she is going to have to talk to Emma about making her miss the meeting

"Isn't that Emma's underwear" snow blurted out as her eyes fell focused onto a pair of red laced underwear on the floor I'm the corner Regina's eyes followed and her breath caught in her throat before clearing it

"And what makes you assume they are hers? " Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked

"If you haven't forgotten I was her room-mate and I seen her walk around in them more times then I should have, she can't ever keep her clothes on" Mary Margaret shock her heading wanting to get the picture of her half naked daughter out of her head

"And that is her bra" David yelled pointing at the black fabric that lays next to the door

"How on earth did she miss that" Regina whispered to herself and then her eyes went bright and let out a growl and text Emma

:You Idiot!:

:Huh?:

:You purposely left your underwear and bra in my office and none other then your parents walked in and noticed them:

:HAHAHA :') I god sorry Gina, Yes I did purposely leave them their but I didn't know my parents were going to be there and what are they doing there?: the blonde replied

:looking for us since you made us miss the meeting.. you knew about the meeting didn't you!:"

:Maybe: and then Regina heard someone clear their throat *Right* she thought *the two idiots are still here*

"And how do you know this" Regina asked with a scrunched nose

"Yeah how do you know this" snow said with her hands in her hips

"We'll when we were swapping shifts umm" David started rambling and going red

"Well she was at the sheriff station she just finished having sex with someone she was button up her jeans and I could smell sweat and sex, and I cleared my throat I never seen her jump so high her face paled and she put on her shirt extremely fast grabbed her stuff and ran out of their before I could say I a word" David finished still blushing. Regina's eyes darkened remembering how Emma was telling her about that and Snow noticed it. Emma just walked to through mayor's office doors when she noticed that he parents where in the room.

"Shit they are still here" Emma mumbled *now how am I meant to get my bra and underwear* the blonde thought

"mum, dad? What are youse doing here?" Emma questioned with a frown

"Youse missed out one meeting but what we should be asking is why your underwear and bra are in Regina's office" Snow yelled pointing at the undergarments that where in the corner and near the door

"And what makes you think there mine I mean for all we know the could be Regina's I mean she could of been masturbating for all we know" Emma smirked as she heard a gasp leave from Regina's lips

"Because if you haven't forgotten when we were under the curse and we were roommates you walked around in just bra and underwear so I know for a fact that they are yours" Snow growled

"Regina could have the same pair" Emma shrugged

"I saw her leave the station the day I saw you getting dressed" David blurted out Emma paled and started stuttering

"W-W-W-what do you mean you saw her leaving the station that day"

"Alright fine if you must know yes your daughter and I are dating and we've been having hot steamy sex every chance we get" Regina smirked then there was a loud thud as Emma's body hit the office floor as she fainted.


End file.
